El Caballero del Silencio
by Scarlet Leinth
Summary: No hay héroes románticos, no hay historias de caballería, ni amor cortés. Lo que hay es violencia, guerra y supervivencia. Y entre todo el salvajismo y el silencio, una débil flama. ¿Podría convertirse en amor? Tristan x OC


Escribí este fic el año 2011. Mi visión del mundo era diferente entonces y ahora soy lo suficientemente feminista como para que este fic me parezca problemático. De todas formas, quiero aclarar que en ningún momento he querido glorificar la violencia sexual o la ausencia de consentimiento. Mi intención, si de algo vale, era escribir sobre un tema complejo, describir la que puede surgir de la miseria.

* * *

Yo era una muchacha. El, un hombre hecho. La primera vez que lo vi fue entre las tinieblas de un sueño atormentado por el hambre y acechado por la muerte. No, no era así, lo había visto antes, pero entonces no recordaba cuándo ni en qué circunstancias, de modo que sospeché que sólo lo había visto en el campo de batalla, el rostro embozado en el casco, cubierto de mugre. Y de sangre.

Fue hace ya tantos años. Las muchachas de mi pueblo entrenaban para aprender a cazar y a pelear, casi tanto como los muchachos. Yo tenía edad para incursionar. Con mi prima y otras chicas, decidimos recorrer todo el camino hasta la muralla, cazando, viviendo de lo que podíamos procurarnos y ocultándonos de otros viajeros, por mera diversión.

Una noche, estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertas por un grupo de otra tribu de cazadores. Tuvimos una idea loca para evitarlos: trepar y atravesar el muro. Estábamos lejos de Carvetia, de modo que no seríamos atrapadas. Emocionadas ante el peligro, lo hicimos. Además ese era también nuestro territorio, usurpado por Roma, pero seguía siendo nuestro por derecho.

Pasamos tres días recorriendo los territorios del sur, que nos eran desconocidos. Cazamos un venado y faisanes. Yo misma disparé el arco con éxito, en varias ocasiones con mi muñeca soportada por una muñequera de cuero de la que las demás muchachas se burlaban. Estaba hecha de un cuero diferente al de ellas. Yo misma la había fabricado, años atrás, y me quedó grande, tuve que ponerle cordones para ajustarla.

Era la aventura perfecta, hasta que una noche, todo cambió. Nuestro pequeño campamento fue atacado por lobos. Los enfrentamos pero no tuvimos suerte: Gwen se engarzó en lucha contra uno de los animales, el cual le dio una terrible mordida en la cara. Ella lo golpeó con la maza y entonces el lobo le mordió el muslo, una mordida profunda. Dos muchachas enfilaron directamente hacia el muro y mi prima y yo no volvimos a saber de ellas. Algunos lobos las persiguieron, otros abandonaron la carrera al ver que iban armadas. Mi prima y yo seguimos lidiando con el resto de la jauría, hasta que se convencieron que podíamos con ellos, que teníamos fuego y armas. Fuimos a ver a Gwen. Estaba tendida en un charco de su propia sangre, se quejaba y revolvía.

―Hay que sujetarla ―me dijo mi prima.

Yo la sujeté, mientras mi prima le revisaba la pierna. La sangre no se estancaba. Gwen se debatió aún algunos instantes y luego se desmayó.

―No está respirando ―dije. Parecía haber fallecido. Allí, en mis brazos. Mi prima me miró angustiada. Yo estaba afligida por el hecho mismo, pero no por falta de familiaridad con la muerte. Había visto a parientes cercanos morir y en mis recuerdos habían más muertes violentas de las que yo misma sabía.

Y entonces escuchamos a los lobos nuevamente. Mi prima quería cargar con Gwen, pero no hubo tiempo. Tomó el arco y yo las espadas y corrimos en cualquier dirección. Llegamos a un río de aguas correntosas. Sólo un lobo nos perseguía y estaba cansado, pero había conseguido acorralarnos. Tuvimos que decidirnos a cruzar el río, tomadas de la mano. La corriente nos tumbó, perdí las armas y me solté de la mano de mi prima. Ella era más fuerte que yo, probablemente sobreviviría.

Hice lo que pude para no ahogarme, hasta que logré abandonar la corriente. Estaba mojada, pero aún era verano. No tenía armas, pero me las arreglaría. Estaba en territorio enemigo, tal vez acechada por lobos, pero me ocultaría. Yo tenía una misión que cumplir, una misión con mi pueblo. Debía sobrevivir.

Pasó un día, pasaron dos. La sobrevivencia, huyendo de lobos, comenzó a tornarse difícil. No tenía ni mis armas, ni herramientas. Cuando al fin los animales me dejaron en paz, entonces las plantas se enemistaron conmigo. Comí unas grosellas silvestres que me sentaron mal. Yo conocía cada brizna de hierba que crecía al norte de la muralla, pero estas grosellas sureñas eran otra historia. Vomité hasta caer rendida y no pude comer nada más durante un buen tiempo.

Pasaron tres días y, si bien llegué a la muralla, no tenía fuerzas para trepar. Temí que estuviera vigilada, así es que me oculté en el bosque. Vagué aún otro par de días. Sin haber comido ni bebido, me dejé caer, exhausta. Me preguntaba si los lobos darían conmigo ahora.

La luz del día comenzaba a bajar cuando me despertó el gemido de un ave de presa. Era un halcón, como de cetrería. Tras de él, venía el cazador. Lo vi borroso, pero reconocí a un jinete sármata, un caballero de la Gran Muralla, es decir, el peor de los lobos que podía encontrarme. "Este es mi fin", pensé, pues no tenía fuerzas para huir. Se aproximó, observándome desde el caballo. Bajó con la espada en la mano, pero cuando su halcón regresó y vino a pararse en una rama, dejó el arma y se agachó. Dijo algunas palabras, no muchas, en su idioma y lo perdí de vista entre una creciente oscuridad.

Cuando volví a despertar, el cielo estaba oscuro. Me hallaba tendida junto a una fogata, cubierta con una manta. Mi boca estaba menos seca que antes. El caballero estaba sentado a cierta distancia, mirando fijamente el fuego, donde se asaba un conejo. Notó que yo me incorporaba. Arrojó un odre con agua cerca de mí, sin mirarme, ni decirme nada. Yo intenté retroceder, pero luego de mirarlo un rato, decidí beber. Apenas las primeras gotas me mojaron la boca, no pude contenerme y aunque a ratos me ahogaba, di cuenta del odre completo.

El hombre cortó una presa del conejo con su cuchillo y me la extendió. Yo dudé en acercarme a buscarla, sospechando de la ayuda que estaba recibiendo. Lo miré de hito en hito, pero él ni siquiera me dirigía los ojos. El conejo asado olía bien. Me acerqué a buscar la comida, lo hice como una fiera que está siendo domesticada, le quité la presa de la mano y me alejé rápido. Me habría gustado ser más digna, pero no lo logré, es más, de haber podido, me habría comido también los huesos. Con gesto cansino, el caballero cortó un trozo más grande y me lo extendió. La operación se repitió otra vez aún. Comí cuanto pude, dejé los huesos limpios y me chupé los dedos.

La noche enfrió. Traté de hablarle al sármata, pero con un par de gestos me dejó claro que no entendía mi idioma. A diferencia de mi prima, yo no sabía hablar latín. Mi educación me exigía mantener mi cultura en estado puro. Me quedé en silencio. Me arrebocé en la manta, sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras él atizaba pacientemente el fuego.

Era barbado, aquilino, moreno y alto, aunque algo tenía que lo hacía parecer pequeño, menudo. Ciertamente no era un romano. Era un sármata que me despellejaría si me quedaba dormida. Los sármatas eran guerreros formidables, pero desprovistos de piedad. Por la frialdad y dureza del semblante de éste, yo podía decir que le gustaba la sangre. No era un hombre joven. Tenía pelos blancos en la barba y tatuajes tribales en el rostro, que le daban una apariencia feroz, pero a la vez flemática. No debía dormirme.

Desperté con las luces del amanecer. Me alertó un golpe a mi lado. El guerrero sármata había dejado otro conejo y un cuchillo en su funda a mi lado. Me miraba hacia abajo sin ninguna expresión particular en el rostro. Extendió su mirada durante algunos instantes, para luego volverme la espalda: se iba.

Yo aproveché mi oportunidad. Tomé el cuchillo y me abalancé sobre él. Me subí por su espalda, buscando su cuello para degollarlo. Lo hice porque era mi deber: no importaban las circunstancias, él era mi enemigo. Tuve su yugular a mi alcance, pero me detuve. El tomó mi mano, y con una economía de movimientos notable, me la torció hasta que solté el cuchillo. Grité de dolor al caer sentada a sus pies. Me había zafado la muñeca, justo aquella en que llevaba mi muñequera de cuero.

Me corrían por las mejillas las lágrimas de dolor y de miedo cuando lo vi tomar su espada. Tenía la hoja curva, lo que no me sorprendió, a pesar que nunca había visto una espada como esa. La sacó de su vaina. Me quedé esperando que la dirigiera a mi cuello, pero la clavó en el piso para arrodillarse a verme. Economizando movimientos nuevamente, volvió mi muñeca a su lugar. Grité de dolor, le golpeé el hombro, pero él me sujetó con una garra de hierro, y me clavó una mirada penetrante. Miró mi muñequera primero y luego el resto de mi persona, en varios ángulos, como quien elige una fruta que quiere cortar del árbol. Yo bajé los ojos y creí comprender lo que sucedía. Sabía que no tendría el ánimo de luchar, ni que tampoco tenía posibilidades de escapar. Era mejor que sucediera rápido. Yo tenía que sobrevivir.

Me tendí en la hojarasca con sumisión, mirando hacia un lado. Tenía mis esperanzas depositadas en el otro cuento que circulaba entre mi gente sobre los caballeros de la Gran Muralla y sobre todo acerca de su caudillo: que eran tan nobles que no atacaban a mujeres ni a niños, ni tampoco se servían de ellos.

Sin embargo, el sármata estudió la propuesta con detenimiento. Me miró de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza de un lado para el otro, estudiando ventajas y desventajas. Finalmente dio un corto suspiro, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a quitarse los guantes y el tahalí. Me recorrió un escalofrío.

Años atrás, no recordaba bien cómo, yo había caído en las manos de un soldado que quiso violarme. Entonces yo era apenas una niña, pero estaba fuerte y sana. Además la violencia del soldado me mantuvo alerta y logré huir de sus garras intacta. O eso recordaba, al menos.

Sin embargo esta otra violación fue extrañísima. El sármata quería descubrirse el torso, pero no lo lograba, pues su indumentaria tenía amarras en lugares inalcanzables para él. Al intentarlo, parecía que no lo lograba debido a un dolor. En silencio, me hizo señal para que le ayudara. Me levanté lentamente, sin dejar de preguntarme en qué estaba él pensando. Mientras me volvía la espalda yo podía perfectamente huir o atacarlo. No divisé ninguna piedra y el cuchillo parecía estar fuera de mi alcance. Descarté tratar de ahorcarlo, no me habrían alcanzado las fuerzas. Estaba atontada. Me había mareado al incorporarme, consideré que no llegaría lejos si corría. Me sentí conminada a ponerle las manos encima. Desaté una amarra y cuando lo hice una imagen fugaz cruzó por mi mente, no fui capaz de descifrar lo que era. A partir de ahí, él pudo seguir solo. Su torso olía a cuero y a sudor y estaba cruzado por grandes cicatrices, huellas de espada, de flechas. Y de látigo. Tenía además un tatuaje en la espalda, en la base del cuello.

Se volvió hacia mí, me tomó de los hombros y volvió a observarme. Me descubrió sólo en parte, destapó sólo lo que le pareció suficiente. Yo me estremecía, pero me sentía paralizada. Mi mente me gritaba que debía resistirme, pero el cuerpo no me respondía. Luego me puso las manos encima, actuando como si me quisiera. Sus manos y su boca recorrieron mi cuerpo con un silencioso frenesí en aumento, que me aceleró el pulso.

Me arrepentí a medio camino de la estúpida decisión que había tomado y busqué el cuchillo entre la hojarasca. Esta vez sí lo encontré y lo puse en su cuello. El rodó sobre su espalda con rapidez, quedando él boca arriba y yo sobre él. Dijo algo en una lengua que no parecía latín, sin embargo eran palabras suaves. Tomó mi mano con el puñal, agarró mi otra mano y la puso en la empuñadura, sin ejercer fuerza, sin tratar de arrebatarme el arma. Acercó la punta del cuchillo a su pecho, justo sobre el corazón. Luego levantó mis manos a unas dos cuartas de su pecho y las soltó, mientras me sujetaba de las caderas. Me estaba enseñando lo que debía hacer para matarlo. Una gota de sangre señalaba dónde estaba su corazón. Intenté apuñalarlo, pero no pude, la impasividad de sus ojos me lo impidió. Las manos me temblaron y me puse a llorar. Me miró, ligeramente contrariado, con gesto impaciente primero y resignado luego. Tomó el puñal y lo arrojó lejos, se incorporó y me abrazó.

Yo sentí la gota de sangre esparcirse por mi piel y una calidez desconocida me invadió, dejé de lloriquear, mientras él seguía en su faena hecha de caricias y besos. Volví a quedar tendida en la tierra, a su merced. Hirió lo más íntimo de mis entrañas, me lastimó y aún entonces permaneció en silencio, la respiración agitada, la mirada ausente. Dolor y humedad. Eso era tener un hombre, pensé. Pensé que terminaría más rápido que ese prolongado ritual, pero me mantuvo aún prisionera en sus brazos durante largo rato, sin mirarme. Me acariciaba maquinalmente, como consolándome, como se consuela a un caballo luego de los ejercicios de doma.

Antes de ponerse de pie, me dio un suave mordisco en el cuello. Tenía dientes largos y algo puntiagudos. Se vistió, recogió su espada, montó a caballo, llamó a su halcón con un silbido, me otorgó una mirada de despedida y se marchó. Me dejó allí, deshojada en el piso, mis cabellos esparcidos en la tierra, mis manos cubriendo lo que había sido descubierto, su sangre en mi pecho, la mía entre mis piernas. Encontrada, usada y abandonada en el suelo, como toda mujer violada, como la tierra que los romanos a los que estos sármatas servían, hacían suya por la fuerza y explotaban sin piedad.

Comencé a llorar. Atraje hojas y tierra a mi cuerpo, como si quisiera enterrarme viva, aunque en realidad había muerto. Lloré sobre lo que ya no podía solucionar. No, no había muerto y ese era precisamente el problema. Cualquier mujer de mi pueblo sabía que tenía que matarse antes de dejarse poseer. Me sentía avergonzada y culpable. Yo iba a convertirme en sacerdotisa de la Diosa, debía permanecer casta, hasta que la Diosa dictara mi destino. Y ese destino sería probablemente sangrar mi virginidad con alguno de nuestros caudillos, en su ascenso al mando, no con un rústico bárbaro cuyo idioma no entendía. Pero aún estaba a tiempo de salvar mi honor.

Me levanté. Yo había visto antes a alguna mujer de mi pueblo sobrevivir a una violación, llena de golpes, renga y maltrecha. Yo, en cambio, estaba bien. Eso acrecentaba mi sensación de culpa. Él no me había golpeado, porque yo no me había resistido. Busqué el cuchillo. Lo dirigí a mi cuello, pero nuevamente me faltó valor.

Temblando allí, de pronto vi el conejo. Sentí compasión de mí misma. Yo sólo era una muchacha, había hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir y ahora seguía teniendo hambre, habían sido muchos días sin comer. Si hubiese actuado de otra manera, seguramente el sármata me habría matado. Sollozando, tomé el conejo, lo faené entre lágrimas, hice fuego y lo cociné. Pensaba que me había vendido por comida, como una salvaje.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sentía el olor del sármata aún en mi piel, su sensación. No podía soportarlo. Vagué por el bosque, convertida en un mar de lágrimas. No supe cuánto rato deambulé, hasta que encontré un río. Me desvestí y me arrojé a sus aguas sin pensarlo. Me lavé la sangre, me restregué la piel con fuerza, rogándole a la Diosa que me permitiera olvidar. Quería que todo fuera un sueño, pero no lo era, la piel me dolía por el restregado.

Comencé a imaginar qué pasaría conmigo ahora. Podía volver a casa. Hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada y, cuando llegara el momento, diría que un sármata me violó. Era sencillo. Sin embargo había un problema. Tal vez el sármata no me había violado del todo. Esa era una idea que me estaba atormentando desde que sucedió. Fui yo quien se entregó, fui yo la que empezó, fui yo la que no se atrevió a luchar. Habría perdido de todas formas, pero tuve oportunidades de matarlo y él no se defendió, ni siquiera me maltrató. Tal vez, si yo no me hubiese ofrecido, nada de esto habría ocurrido, tal vez si no lo hubiese atacado. Lo ataqué porque pensé que era mi deber, pero él no me había hecho nada. Luego hice lo que hice para salvarme de las consecuencias. Eso tenía lógica, pero yo volví a atacarlo. ¿Por qué no se defendía? ¿Por qué me ayudó en primer lugar? No parecía, no era un cristiano caritativo. Sus ojos, su aspecto. Parecía circular por esta vida sin mayor apego por ella. Y yo me había entregado a él. No sabía por qué lo había hecho.

Podría volver a casa y mentir, pero eso sería romper mi otra promesa a la Diosa. Una sacerdotisa no debía mentir. Además, mi mentira podría acarrear una terrible venganza sobre un hombre por un crimen que no cometió. Que no cometió del todo. No debía mentir. Si volvía a casa diciendo la verdad, las consecuencias podían ser terribles, no sólo para mí, sino también para mi familia. Mi traición no sería perdonada.

Estaba al sur de la muralla, varada, sola, sin armas ni recursos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tal vez el sármata volvería, reclamando nuevamente lo que ya le había sido entregado. Había algo animalesco en él, daba la impresión de ser un ave de presa, de que me lo toparía acechándome en cualquier momento. En medio de esos pensamientos, escuché al halcón. Al poco rato escuché los cascos del caballo. Si yo era la presa, reconocí que sería difícil no ser atrapada. A pesar que me había alejado bastante del lugar en que él me encontró, ahora volvía a hallarme, probablemente porque me había rastreado. Y ahora yo estaba desnuda. Me escondí en el agua, mirando al explorador con atención, expectante.

Él se apeó. No traía la armadura de cuero, sólo la espada y una capa. Me miraba fijamente, de pie junto a su caballo. Se mordía los pellejos de las uñas y los escupía, pero sin dejar de mirarme. Yo me encontraba completamente indefensa, si él optaba por entrar al agua y sacarme halándome de los cabellos, yo no podría hacer nada. Sentí frío. No sólo porque el día se había nublado, sino también por el miedo que me producía el no tener casi ninguna opción.

Me incorporé sobre el agua, cruzando los brazos por el frío, pero sin hacer esfuerzos por cubrir mi cuerpo. Caminé fuera del río con lentitud e indecisión, hasta llegar frente al sármata. Pues la única opción que tenía era la de allegarme al hombre que me había destruido, que me había quitado la existencia al salvarme la vida, en tan sólo el plazo de un día. El me recorrió con la vista, dando pasos a mi alrededor. Volvió a pararse frente a mí. Comencé a temblar de frío. Me apoyé en su pecho. Me rodeó con los brazos. Se quitó la capa, me envolvió con ella, apoyó su cara sobre mis cabellos mojados, todo con un aire maquinal, como si se sintiera obligado a hacerlo. Sentí su calor. A pesar de su indiferencia, era un animal de sangre caliente. Y su calor era, de alguna manera, tranquilizante.

Justo cuando me sentía más tranquila, me tomó el rostro, me miró unos instantes y me besó. Un beso brusco, invasivo, pero a ratos lento. Me quedé paralizada. El había cerrado los ojos, yo no, y estaba presa entre sus brazos nuevamente. Me miró de nuevo. Pude leer el deseo en sus ojos, su respiración estaba más agitada y sentí vergüenza, quise zafarme, pero no pude. Me levantó del piso, me internó en el bosque y me depositó, envuelta en la capa, sobre la hojarasca. Se desvistió rápido, y comenzó a husmearme, como una fiera. Yo empezaba a prepararme para un arranque brutal, deseaba que así fuera, para que mi consciencia descansara en el conocimiento de que no podía huir de alguien más fuerte y más violento que yo.

Pero el sármata se contuvo. Tal como la vez anterior, fue suave. Me acariciaba con sabiduría, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer para que una mujer se le entregara. Yo no quería que fuese así, pero no me desagradaba su contacto. Yo tenía un deber que cumplir, pero éste parecía muy pero muy lejano. Cuando volví en mí, ya era tarde. El volvió a lacerar mis carnes, con acciones que yo no podía entender. Esta vez no sangré, sólo hice esfuerzos desesperados por respirar, bajo el peso de su cuerpo ya quieto. Lo rechacé con mis débiles brazos, poniendo las manos en sus hombros. Se tendió a mi lado, pero no me dejó ir, me mantuvo pegada a él. Hacía frío, tal vez por eso no quería dejarme. Yo evitaba mirarlo.

Nuestra respiración se fue regulando y a mí se me humedecían los ojos. El llanto se me venía encima por oleadas, pero no quería dejar que me superara, pues sabía que era un llanto hipócrita, llorar sobre lo que no se podía reponer. El me observaba. Estudiaba con los dedos mis facciones compungidas, acariciaba los sollozos que se ahogaban en mi garganta. A medida que afloraban, él tomaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos, y se las bebía. Parecía disfrutarlo, de modo que siempre disfrutaría hacerme sufrir. De un momento a otro, éste parecía ser mi destino: ser su prisionera. Nunca volvería a mi antigua vida, ese día todo mi mundo había cambiado, para siempre.

Finalmente miré en sus ojos. Me vi reflejada en sus pupilas pardas. No había en ellas compasión, pero tampoco crueldad. Sólo una especie de curiosidad, como se miraría un juguete, una máquina cuyo funcionamiento se desconoce. Aquello me desconcertó. Lo golpeé, me revolví, pero no fui capaz de moverme un centímetro de mi lugar. Me sujetó sin lastimarme. Cuando me calmé, esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, me dio un mordisco en el cuello que casi me dolió y se levantó.

¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma? No podía entenderlo. No tenía la violencia de un abusador, pero tampoco intentaba crear la ficción de ser el protagonista de un cuento de hadas, de esos que se enamoran de la doncella a la que rescatan. Se presentaba ante mí con un descaro sin par, y simplemente me tomaba, se aseguraba que yo no opusiera resistencia y no lo hacía a través de la violencia. Luego, me debilitaba con algún regalo. Ahora, al vestirse, no volvió a colocarse la capa. Puso mi ropa a mi alcance y comenzó a hacer fuego. Yo lo observaba desde el pie del árbol junto al cual me había tomado, sentada, abrazando mis rodillas. Ya no me dolía el cuerpo, ni me molestaba su olor o su sensación. También sentía curiosidad por dilucidar quién era y qué se proponía, pues me pareció que de ello dependía mi futuro.

Extrajo un faisán que ya traía listo para asarse y comenzó a cocinarlo. Me acerqué a comer de modo maquinal. La tierna y sabrosa carne del faisán no me supo bien. Me estaba prostituyendo por comida, como un ser rústico. Antes de media noche, y sin haberme vuelto a mirar en todo ese rato, el sármata se levantó, me tocó un hombro como señal de despedida y se marchó.


End file.
